Rotting Together For All Eternity
by Cattyfan
Summary: On dark moonlit night a boy and a girl meet at an open grave. Another story on how Gomez and Morticia met and their life together before they had children. Based on 1990's cast with some TV elements thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Addams was stood at the front doorway watching her son Gomez entertaining their guest cousin Balthazar. It was good to see her son happily throwing knives at his captive cousin who had kindly chose to visit to cheer Gomez up. Since Fester had left for the Bermuda Triangle Gomez hadn't been up for anything except his trains which he only played with when he was really depressed.

In hindsight Mrs Addams probably shouldn't have introduced her sons to the Amour twins Flora and Fauna. Both her boys were very competitive though Fester was very shy around the opposite sex. Gomez had no such problem as he was very much his father's son, he had notorious reputation as womaniser. Mrs Addams still had fond memories of her husband dismembering her former suitor. She fell in love with him that very night however his devotion was not easily won. Fortunately she was no ordinary woman; she learned from the best witches in Salem including the prestigious and most powerful witch Esmeralda Frump in how to enslave a man. Her husband didn't stand a chance.

It was thinking of her old friend that reminded her why she had come outside in the first place. "Gomez." she called out. "Your father wants to speak to you."

"Coming Mother." Gomez sighed in frustration; he was a bit rusty in his knife throwing skills. He hadn't been able to hit Balthazar once. Lighting a new cigar he joined his mother indoors.

"Are you going to leave your cousin tied up outside like that?" His mother asked.

Gomez turned and looked at his struggling cousin. He grabbed a bucket and chucked the contents over his cousin and watched as the birds gather pecking at his cousin.

His mother smiled in approval and led him to his father's office. Gomez had just entered the office when a sword flew at his head. Gomez ducked and grabbed his own sword, "Dirty pull old man."

"Who are you calling old son?" His father smirked as they began dueling each other. His father had Gomez on the defensive, "You're getting rusty my boy." Swinging at Gomez's head, "You should stop playing with those trains."

Gomez flipped out of the way and managed disarm his father knocking him to the ground. "Who is rusty now old man?" he smirked pointing his sword at his father.

His father responded by pulling the rug from under Gomez's feet causing Gomez to fall to the ground. "You should mindful of your surroundings my boy." He laughed moving to sit at his desk, "Now to the old business!"

Gomez picked himself up and sat opposite his father looking at him curiously. Being the younger brother his father never included him in business before.

His father lit up a cigar and offered one to his son who had lost his other one in the fight. "As you know son we have been trying to contact your brother from the great beyond."

Gomez nodded he knew this, so far the séances had came up with nothing which meant that Fester was alive somewhere. It unfortunately also meant that Fester was still mad at him. Gomez looked down in shame.

"Now Gomez, there is no need to be ashamed." Mr Addams tried to reassure his son "If Fester felt that strongly about the Amour twins, he should have tried to disembowel you like I did to my brother when he tried to win the heart of your mother."

"But Fester is not like you father." Gomez countered "He always liked taking pain rather than inflicting it."

"That is true." His father agreed "However it doesn't change the fact that I'm not getting any younger."

"Are you ill father?" Gomez asked eagerly "Are you dying?"

"No son, worst luck." Mr Addams sighed in disappointment. "But you never know when death comes knocking at your door which is why it is so important that you Gomez continue the family name."

Gomez removed his cigar from his mouth, "Are suggesting that I get married?"

"No son I'm not suggesting anything." Mr Addams calmly answered then he smiled mischievously, "We have already arranged you a bride."

"What!" Gomez exclaimed dropping his cigar.

"I knew you would be pleased." His father sat back casually smoking his cigar smiling. "The woman in question just so happens to be the daughter of one your mothers friends. You remember Esmeralda Frump don't you?"

"I wasn't aware she had any daughters." Although Gomez didn't like the idea of an arranged marriage, he was intrigued. He heard many tales of his mother and Esmeralda's exploits; he wondered why he hadn't met Esmeralda's daughters before.

"Well unfortunately one of Esmeralda's daughters' has gotten into the wrong crowd." Mr Addams showed Gomez a picture of the daughter in question.

Gomez looked at the picture horrified. "Are those golden curls?"

His father nodded "And that's flowers in hair and not thorns."

"What am I supposed to do with such a woman?" Gomez raged.

"You're asking me?" His father laughed, "A man of your experience should know what to do."

Gomez grabbed his hair in frustration "Does this foul beast have a name?"

"Ophelia."

* * *

"Mother!" Ophelia shouted coming down the stairs. "Morticia is cutting the heads off my flowers again."

"Good." said Esmeralda, looking at an invite to the Addams funeral. "You know how I feel about flowers in the house."

"They are not even roses." Morticia complained, "At least roses have thorns on them."

"What are they?" Esmeralda asked curiously.

"Daisies." Morticia spat in disgust.

"Daisies!" Esmeralda exclaimed in horror.

Ophelia folded her arms defensively "I thought they looked nice."

"I have a coven of witches that meet here every Wednesday!" Esmeralda shouted, "I will not have you embarrass this family by bringing nice things into this house."

"Yes mother." Ophelia sighed in defeat.

"Maybe your new husband can bring you to your senses." Esmeralda huffed.

"Oh no mother not that again." Ophelia groaned "Arranged marriages are so archaic."

"I know." Morticia sighed dreamily, "You're so lucky Ophelia."

"You don't know who he is." Ophelia glowered at her sister, "He could be horrible."

"Oh he definitely is horrible." Esmeralda smiled "He's an Addams!"

"Ophelia is going to be an Addams!" Morticia exclaimed excitedly. It was the only time Ophelia had seen Morticia express any kind of emotion.

"We've been invited to a family funeral." Esmeralda smiled showing her girls the invite.

"Balthazar Addams." Ophelia read out loud then her eyes widened in horror. "It says here he was murdered." She was surprised that the invite would even mention murder but here it was proudly stating it.

"Yes." Esmeralda cackled "Your future husband Gomez is considered one of the main suspects."

"Such an honor." Morticia placed a hand over heart. She heard of Gomez Addams, a well known scoundrel, the kind of man Morticia wouldn't mind enslaving but alas that honor belonged to her sister.

"I'm not sure I want to do this." Ophelia fiddled with hair nervously.

"Nonsense dear." Esmeralda waved her hand dismissively, "If you don't like him you can always chop him up into little pieces."

"Like you did with father you mean." Ophelia glared placing her hands on her hips. Her mother still had the axe she used to murder her father with, placed with pride on the mantle.

"That's not what happened Ophelia." Morticia tried to reason with her sister, "Papa was about to leave Mama for another woman. So she chopped him up and incited a mob to burn the woman at the stake for witchcraft." Morticia always found that part funny considering her mother was a very powerful witch and people were too afraid of mothers curses to think about burning her or her daughters.

"You know what Morticia since you are doing so well in your studies; you can come with us to the funeral." Esmeralda was very proud Morticia and her accomplishments. It was a shame Ophelia wasn't more like her.

"Oh really Mama." Morticia smiled with tears of joy. She had never been allowed to go to a funeral before.

"No tears Morticia." Esmeralda said sternly. "Now go and find something inappropriate to wear. Remember it's an Addams funeral and our future in laws."

Morticia rushed upstairs to look for the perfect dress to wear for a funeral and not just any funeral but an Addams funeral. She couldn't believe how lucky Ophelia was, for the first time in her life Morticia was actually jealous of her sister. Ophelia was always an embarrassment to the family; with her blond hair, her flowers and bright coloured clothing. Ophelia was in her early twenties and she hadn't maimed or killed anyone yet. Yet here she was getting married into the most prestigious family and not just anyone, Gomez Addams.

Morticia had broken many hearts herself. She took pleasure in seeing men swoon over her and then crushing their hearts without mercy. Many of the men were womanisers like Gomez but none of them were really a challenge. She often had wondered what it would be like to cross paths with him: if he would more challenging than the rest. Maybe at funeral she would get to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ophelia what are you doing wearing that black veil?" Esmeralda taking the veil off Ophelia, "It was supposed to be used for your wedding day."

"Mother, most women wear black veils to funerals." Ophelia tried to explain.

"You're not most women child. You're going to be an Addams!" Esmeralda declared.

"So you have said a hundred times!" Ophelia was getting annoyed now, both her mother and her sister were acting as if the Addams were royalty.

"I do wish you would take this more seriously." Her mother was losing her patience with her eldest daughter, "Look at Morticia, she isn't the one getting married and she is taking this more seriously than you."

There it was Ophelia thought, her mother praising her favourite offspring. In Esmeralda's eyes Morticia could do no wrong. Well technically that wasn't true, Morticia would do wrong things all the time and be praised for it.

It didn't always bother Ophelia for she was her fathers' favourite. Her father liked her blond hair and good manners. He called her his daisy that's why she liked the flower so much. Morticia didn't know their father that well, she had been sent away to study in Paris with private tutors. Esmeralda didn't want her father corrupting her as he did Ophelia.

Ophelia didn't understand how her parents got together in the first place. They were so different but Morticia had a theory that their mother had seduced their father with witchcraft. When Morticia had told Ophelia her younger sister seemed so upset. When Ophelia asked why Morticia was upset she just said that any amateur can enslave a man with love potions but their mother was a powerful witch, to do such a thing seemed so beneath her. Ophelia tried to reassure Morticia by telling her that if mother had really used witchcraft to ensnare father he wouldn't have tried to run off with another woman. Morticia countered her argument with a passage from her spell book "If two souls are bound for all eternity, no man nor witch not even death can tear them asunder." It sounded like a fairy tale to Ophelia which was strange because she didn't think Morticia believed in fairy tales but Morticia had believed in it.

"Oh Morticia, look at you." Their mother beamed. "You have a waist."

Their mother hadn't seen Morticia in such tight black dress before but Ophelia had. That dress had caused many fights with jealous girlfriends and wives. Many times Ophelia had to break these fights up, not really to protect Morticia but protect whoever it was she was fighting. Ophelia blamed it on Morticia's French education.

When Morticia had returned from Paris she couldn't speak a word of English and she smoked like chimney. Esmeralda didn't mind so much until Ophelia had explained to her mother that if the cops who had decided to stakeout the house after their fathers' murder saw an eight year old smoking at their house, social services would come and take Morticia away. As much as Esmeralda would have liked for Morticia to further her studies at the orphanage, she had missed her daughter too much for her leave so soon. Morticia had to give up cigarettes cold turkey as there were no nicotine patches for children. Morticia had enjoyed the withdrawal symptoms and she had also enjoyed the new side effect of releasing smoke from her body.

They had arrived to the Addams mansion later that evening with the full moon high. The gate made the most unusual sound when they let them in as though it was alive and closed on Ophelia dress causing her to scream in shock. Esmeralda rolled her eyes at her daughters' foolishness whilst Morticia asked the gate nicely to release her sister. They made their way to front door where they greeted by the butler Lurch. Ophelia had to bite her lips to keep herself from screaming, she didn't want to anger her mother more than she had already. Lurch had led the women to the graveyard at the back of the mansion. Ophelia thought some of the grave designs seemed most unusual but Morticia thought they were works of art which wasn't surprising.

They were broken out of their musings when they heard laughter from across the graveyard.

"That must be Gomez." Esmeralda stated looking at the man smoking a cigar and laughing with what appeared to be a pile of hair. "I know that moustache anywhere."

"But mother you said you hadn't seen Gomez since he was a baby." As far as Ophelia knew babies didn't have moustaches but she was about to stand corrected when her mother answered.

"Oh he had that moustache even as a baby and he seems to be talking to his cousin Itt."

"What?" Ophelia asked confused.

"Not What child." Esmeralda said "Itt is his name!"

Morticia did not hear mother or her sister; she was completely mesmerized by that man. Though Itt was handsome too there was something about Gomez Addams that for first time in Morticia's life she felt completely warm.

Across graveyard Gomez was in deep in conversation with cousin Itt.

"I don't understand how Balthazar could have died like that old man." Gomez said smoking his cigar. "Fester and I play that game since we were children and no one ever died."

Itt shook his head. Balthazar was just another victim of Festers' absence. The first had been the families' pet vulture Myrtle who had starved himself to death in depression. Gomez's parents feared that their youngest would follow in the vultures' footsteps. That's why they had decided to arrange this marriage in the first place. They had thought with a new wife to distract Gomez he would finally be back to his old self again. Itt wasn't so sure, although Gomez seemed like his old carefree self, his eyes didn't have that same spark as they once did.

Then as if by magic the spark in Gomez eyes ignited, he was looking to his left at someone who would change his life, "Eres divina." He whispered in awe.

Itt looked to see what Gomez was staring at and noticed a woman with long dark hair and pale skin. She was most definitely a beauty. She noticed Gomez was looking at her and quickly looked away trying to avoid his gaze.

"Tell me Itt old man. You have officiated a lot of these ceremonies." As Gomez his eyes did not leave the dark haired beauty. "Have you seen this siren, this goddess, this vision before in your life?"

Itt can honestly say he had never seen this woman before in his life. He would have remembered if had but he had to remind Gomez that he was promised to another and nothing could ever happen with this new woman.

"Cousin how could you be so cruel?" Gomez groaned in defeat. "The spirits have sent this woman to torture me whilst I'm promised to another. Can I at least learn the name of my torment?"

Itt thought about it but advised against it. Gomez was supposed to meet his intended today and there was no point causing strife so early the relationship. That wasn't meant to happen until much later in the marriage.

Gomez relented but just because he could not introduce himself to her doesn't mean he couldn't admire her from afar. He sat across from her in front Balthazars' grave not taking his eyes off her. He didn't even notice his future bride sitting next to his obsession.

Morticia tried to compose herself but it was very difficult with him undressing her with his eyes. Usually she had more control than this but she felt the heat of his gaze consuming her body and soul. She didn't even realise that she was unconsciously releasing smoke from her body until her sister prodded her.

"Morticia what is wrong with you?" Ophelia asked. Morticia performance had drew a lot of attention to herself. Moticia noticing everyone's eyes upon her muttered an apology in French. Now Ophelia was more confused, Morticia only spoke French when she was nervous or overwhelmed with emotion which was very rare. Ophelia knew that Morticia had been excited about her first funeral. Could that have been the cause of her sisters' strange behaviour?

Gomez felt his heart could explode. They way her voice sounded when she spoke French was like music and her name Morticia was engraved upon his soul. He decided right then and there arranged marriage or no, Morticia will be his.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gomez." His mother called, "I see you have met your future Bride." His mother wanted to greet Ophelia and welcome her to the family but Gomez seemed to only have eyes for her sister.

"Yes mother." Gomez answered not taking his eyes off Morticia, "I believe I have."

Morticia didn't know how interoperate his actions, could he mean her? She had hoped so but her dreams were dashed when he turned and kissed Ophelia's hand which made her giggle like an inane school girl. He went to reach for Morticia's hand but she had quickly pulled away. She had barely enough control around him as it is. If he had kissed her hand she most likely would have burst in to flames. She was feeling warm just standing next to him

Ophelia made an excuse for Morticia's behaviour, "She's always like that with new people." She turned to Mrs Addams and whispered "Not very good at expressing emotions."

"Good." Esmeralda declared "That's how girls should be. Sullen and emotionless."

As they headed toward the house, Esmeralda and Mrs Addams started to reminisce about their younger days. Morticia would have loved to hear about her mothers' and Mrs Addams exploits, but unfortunately Morticia was a little distracted by the man walking next to her. She tried to avoid looking at him but she could still smell the scent of his cologne and his cigars. Some women would be put off by such a smell but to Morticia, she thought it was devine.

Gomez smiled at Morticia's effort to resist him. Most would have been fooled by her behaviour. Her mother and sister certainly believed nothing was out of the ordinary but Gomez knew better. Morticia wasn't even listening to his mothers' stories and neither was he. They both trapped in their own world, their own private paradise.

They were brought out of that world by Gomezs' clearly distressed father.

"Terrible news." He told his wife, "The fiddle player has lost his hand, apparently the children were playing and accidently cut it off."

"Do you still have his hand?" Esmeralda asked "I have spell that could reattach it."

"No." Mr Addams answered. "Lumpy Addams threw it somewhere and now we don't know where the bloody thing is!" The little hunchback Lumpy Addams was currently wailing in his mothers' arms.

"But how can we dance the Mamushka without a fiddle player?" asked Mrs Addams.

"We can't have a proper Addams funeral without dancing the Mamushka its tradition." Gomez looking gravely concerned.

"I know!" Ophelia said excitedly, "Morticia can play."

"You're right Ophelia." Esmeralda stated proudly, "Morticia learned to play the fiddle in Paris."

"Excellent!" Mr Addams turned to Gomez, "Son you go and show Morticia the right notes."

"With pleasure father." Gomez smiling triumphantly he took Morticia's hand and led her to the ballroom.

"If you know the notes how come you're not volunteering to play the fiddle?" Mortica asked curiously.

"The Mamushka is the dance of brotherly love." Gomez explained, "Two men are supposed to lead it and as a host it is my duty to lead it with my father." He took the fiddle and placed it in Morticia's hand. Then stilling holding her hand he stood behind her taking her other hand with the bow in his own and began showing her the notes. Morticia was feeling unbelievably warm, he was so close, he was tormenting her and he knew it.

"Monsieur." As Morticia uttered French she felt Gomezs' breath hitch in ear. "I think I know the notes now."

"What if I don't want to let go of you just yet?"Gomez nuzzled into her raven hair. "Cara mia."

Morticia turned her head to Gomez their lips mere inches from touching but were interrupted when Mr Addams called out to ask if his son was ready. Gomez reluctantly let go of Morticia and growled in frustration. He was so close to tasting those red wine lips and his father had ruined everything. Gomez was half tempted to throw one of the knives he was supposed juggle with at his father but the Mamushka was a sacred family tradition.

Ophelia and Esmeralda watched in awe as Gomez and his father danced the Mamushka. Suddenly Ophelia didn't mind the idea of marrying Gomez. Sure his family was strange but so was hers. He was very light on his feet and he was so handsome. When the Mamushka had finished Gomezs' father insisted that his son and Ophelia waltzed much to her delight.

Across the room watching her sister dance with object of her affection, Morticia was feeling tormented. She had never felt such exquisite pain like this. She wondered if this was what dying had felt like. It would have been enjoyable if she hadn't felt a stinging sensation in her eyes. She went move her fingers to her eyes when she noticed something that had horrified her. Real tears, Morticia never cried even as a baby and now the sight of her sister and Gomez together had her in tears. Morticia couldn't let people see her like this, she had to go outside and compose herself.

Outside in the graveyard under the full moon Morticia put her arms around herself trying to keep warm. It was odd she had never felt the cold before and yet without Gomez by her side she felt freezing. Gomez having his arms around her felt like a raging inferno but now his arms were around her sister Ophelia. Morticia berated herself, she was lot stronger than this, why had Gomez Addams made her feel so weak? Morticia tried to put Gomez out of her mind but instead she had found herself closing her eyes and imagining herself in Ophelia's place. She held out her arms starting dancing as if she were in the ballroom and Gomez was close.

Gomez managed to escape from Ophelia's grasp for the time being and began to seek out Morticia. He had asked Lurch and the faithful butler directed him outside into the graveyard. When he had found Morticia she seemed to be dancing with an invisible partner. Gomez began to move slowly towards her trying not to alert Morticia to his presence. Morticia lost in her fantasy began feel his warmth and smell his scent. She thought she had imagined it when he put his arms around her and began to waltz together. Gomez was enjoying his dance, she was so graceful and so beautiful. He wondered if she knew other dances of the passionate variety like the tango but he was quite content to have her in his arms. Then he noticed the dance slowing down and her face inching closer to his. Not wanting to miss his opportunity he leaned and kissed her his arms tightening around her waist. Morticia's fingers slid up his shoulders and started playing with his hair.

Unfortunately for Gomez the kiss ended too soon and Morticia opened her eyes. Not that Gomez minded looking into her dark bewitching eyes but Morticia had realised that Gomez had actually kissed her instead of her fantasy she became completely embarrassed. She tried to flee but Gomez held firm preventing her escape.

"Going so soon cara mia." Keeping one arm around Morticia, he took her hand and began kissing down her arm his eyes staring right into hers.

Morticia was melting his arms, "Please." She breathed "Have mercy."

"Why should I give you mercy Tish when you have been tormenting me all evening?" His dark eyes alight with mischief.

"I'm not the one who is engaged to someone else." She said defiantly.

"Oh I'm not marrying her." Gomez was pleased that Morticia still had fight in her. "Not now that I have you cara mia."

"You can't!" Morticia exclaimed stopping her struggles. "Our families have arranged it."

"Our families be dammed!" Gomez declared passionately making Morticia swoon. "I was yours the minute I first saw you as you are mine and no force living or dead can change that." He then went down to one knee holding her hand in his. "Say that you will end my suffering Morticia and be my wife."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is Gomez?" Mr Addams pacing like a caged animal. "He and Ophelia need to get the shovels and select an engagement ring."

"Shovels?" Ophelia was confused and couldn't see the connection.

Fortunately Mrs Addams was there to inform her. "It's an Addams tradition." She explained, "The couple select an engagement ring from a grave and pry it from the corpses cold dead hands." She then showed Ophelia her own engagement ring. "This belonged Calpernia Addams my husbands' sister in law, she was burned at the stake for witchcraft."

Ophelia looked horrified but her mother interrupted her before she could comment on it. "Strange." Esmeralda observed the ring "I would have expected more fire damage, the diamond is flawless."

"Well Calperna wasn't wearing it at the time." Mrs Addams smiled. "She celebrated a little too much at her own husbands' funeral."

"Do tell." Esmeralda loved a bit of gossip. Ophelia still couldn't believe that they wanted her to take an engagement ring from a corpse.

"They caught her dancing naked in the town square!" Mrs Addams laughed.

Esmeralda followed with a cackle of her own, "That's quite a reputation to live up to."

"I know." Mrs Addams sighed looking down at her engagement ring making Ophelia wonder what kind family she was marrying into. She liked Gomez but she wasn't sure she could go through with this certain tradition. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Gomez had burst into the room looking like a cat that ate the canary.

"There you are my boy." A relieved Mr Addams approached his son. The elder had gotten through several cigars wondering what had happened to Gomez. "Where have you been?"

"I've been in the arms of the most beautiful woman." He was still dazed just thinking about her.

Ophelia was shocked that Gomez had the audacity to say this in front of her but his father didn't seem concerned. Would she expect such infidelity in their marriage she wondered?

"That is fine son." Placing a hand on his sons' shoulder, "But now is the time to start digging."

"That won't be necessary father." Gomez smiled lighting a cigar and placing it in his mouth. Ophelia was relieved maybe he wasn't a fan of that tradition either. However her hopes were dashed when Gomez continued to speak, "Morticia has already chosen her ring."

Morticia walked in carrying a shovel and showed the black diamond engagement ring around her finger. Gomez took the hand of his new bride to be and kissed it not caring on how their parents would react. In Morticia's and Gomezs' mind they had already died and found true ecstasy.

* * *

After the guests had left the mansion Gomez had reluctantly said farewell to his siren. He did not like the idea of leaving her side but he knew it would be a small sacrifice until he could be with her for all eternity.

Meanwhile he had to face his parents. His father hadn't stopped ranting and raving in many colourful and different languages, all of which Gomez could understand. Mrs Addams may have loved to see her husband in such a mad state but it was getting them nowhere. "Husband." She interrupted his ravings, "Perhaps you'd like to hear from our son why he has chosen Morticia."

"I would speak to our son if I knew that woman hadn't bewitched him." He growled smoking his cigar furiously. "Maybe we should tie her to a stake and burn her. That'll break the spell she has on him."

"You do that father and I'll jump into the fire with her." Gomez glared at his father. Gomez was proud of his blood and his heritage but Morticia was his soul and his future. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her.

"There will be no need for that." His mother said trying to calm the situation down. She then looked to her husband, "You know we can't have a bonfire with the delightful storm coming so soon and besides I have checked Gomez for enchantments, there weren't any." She almost sounded disappointed.

"Then why does my own son defy me?" Mr Addams asked. "This just like the time when he went to law school against my wishes. He didn't even fail!" his father exclaimed. "Instead he not only graduates but he successfully defended his clients."

"Now come on old man." Gomez defended leaning forward holding his cigar looking at his father. "Some of those men were actually psychopaths and went on to murder countless others."

"That is beside the point." His father not willing to hear anymore of his sons' excuses. "Now I'll admit Morticia is attractive and if I was a few years younger….."

Gomez leapt out of his chair and growled menacingly at his father, "If you were few years younger I kill you myself for daring to even think about taking what is mine."

"Gomez!" His mother exclaimed in shock.

Upon realising what he was doing he immediately took his cigar into his mouth and breathed in to try to calm himself. Once he had regained his composure he spoke to his parents, "I'm going to marry her and don't care what either of you have to say about it."

He left the room leaving his parents to ponder on what had just occurred. "Can you believe that dearest?" Mr Addams sitting next to his wife, "He threatened me, his own flesh and blood."

"It's truly astounding." His wife was looking at the door where her youngest just exited.

"He was so angry." Her husband said smiling.

"And violent." Mrs Addams grasping her husbands' hand.

"He was arrogant."

"He was foolish."

"I despise him." Mr Addams voice rising in comprehension.

"He hates you." Mrs Addams stated.

"By Jove!" Mr Addams standing up in realisation. "Gomez is his old self again!"

Mrs Addams had tears in her eyes. After a long time with Festers' absence and Gomezs' grief for his older brother, the old Gomez had finally returned "And we have Morticia Frump to thank for it."

"No dearest." Mr Addams said sitting next to his wife taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "Morticia Addams."

* * *

At Morticia's home she was dealing with her own families objections. Ophelia barely spoke a word once they had returned home. Morticia could barely look her in the eye. Despite their differences Morticia did love her sister. When Ophelia had first got her heart broken by a boy, Morticia saw to it that the boy in question lived to regret it. Normally Ophelia would have not have approved of such violent methods but she did appreciate what Morticia had tried to do for her. It was the first time the sisters actually bonded and now Morticia was the source of Ophelia's heartbreak.

Logic would dictate that Morticia should end her engagement to Gomez but she found herself unable or unwilling to say no to Gomez. Before she had met Gomez, Morticia was only half a person. Now she was whole and not even her sisters' pain could make Morticia give him up.

Unfortunately her mother did not see it that way. "How could you be so cruel, so heartless and to your own family!"

"Mama it wasn't my intention to hurt Ophelia." Morticia tried to explain.

"I wasn't talking about Ophelia. I was talking about me!" Morticia recoiled in shock whilst Ophelia seethed but was ignored by her mother. "You weren't supposed to get married. You were supposed to help me summon the dark forces and join their hellish crusade!"

"Mama I could do both." Morticia tried to reassure her mother. "Gomez loves me. All he wants is for me to be blissfully unhappy."

"And are you unhappy darling?" Esmeralda asked sitting next her youngest.

"Oh yes completely." Morticia smiled and then embraced her mother.

Ophelia looked at her mother and sister in disgust. She went to her room for she knew she wouldn't be missed. On the way to her room Ophelia couldn't understand why she was so angry. She didn't love Gomez or at least she didn't think she did. He was just another person who chose Morticia over her. A thunderstorm had already started by the time Ophelia arrived to her room. It matched perfectly with the mood she was feeling, angry and vengeful. As she watched the storm from the window she noticed some daisies placed innocently in a vase on her desks. The flowers usually cheered her up but this time she didn't want to be cheered up. She wanted to hurt something; she wanted to hurt all the people who favoured her sister over her. Ophelia grabbed some scissors from her desk and chopped the heads off her daisies imagining it was all those people who had hurt her. Although she did enjoy the action it didn't satisfy her need for revenge. A darkness was growing in Ophelia Frump and she liked it very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Ophelia had hoped that by the time Morticia's wedding had arrived the anger she was feeling would decrease but it was only kept increasing as the day became closer. Esmeralda had taken it upon herself to organise the catering herself as the so called to professionals were not up to her standards so therefore she asked Ophelia to act as chaperone at the bridal shower before the big day. It was humiliating, no one looked on her with pity, in fact no one looked at her at all. It was like the arranged marriage between her and Gomez never happened.

It was the worst when Mrs Addams insisted that Morticia call her Mother Addams. She introduced her future daughter in law to other members of the family and barely acknowledged Ophelia's existence.

"Mrs Amour, how nice to see you again." Morticia stiffened as Mother Addams greeted the mother of the dreaded Amour twins. She heard from various members of the family on how they were responsible for the rift between the two Addams brothers. Morticia wasn't sure if she could face them yet, they were her main rivals for Gomezs' affection. She watched as Mother Addams asked the dreaded question, "Where are the twins?"

"At a mental institute the poor dears." Mrs Amour sighed, "News of Gomezs' engagement was too much for them."

"Well I hope they have a wonderful time." Mother Addams said. As they walked away from Mrs Amour Morticia sighed in relief which didn't go unnoticed by her future mother in law. "You shouldn't let them intimidate you dear." Mrs Addams informed, "Gomez never loved them, it was just a case of sibling rivalry."

"But the way they were described sounded so vile." Morticia said, "How could I possibly compete?"

"The Amour twins only care about the wealth and prestige that comes with being an Addams." Mrs Addams stated as they approached the family coat of arms. "You see that inscription underneath?"

"The one that is in Latin?" Ophelia asked inserting herself in the conversation not liking to be ignored.

"We gladly feast on those who subdue us." Mortici translated solemnly.

"Not just pretty words Morticia." Mrs Addams smiled at her daughter in law. "As a mother to the next generation it is up to you to insure that the motto is upheld without mercy." Then she turned away from her and sighed, "I can't help but think I failed to uphold this legacy. Fester is gone and I almost lost Gomez."

"Mother Addams you haven't lost Gomez." Morticia said furiously. It was the only time Ophelia had seen Morticia deeply passionate about something. "Gomez takes the Addams traditions very seriously. I have seen it and I may not know Fester but I think in time he will return. Such a bond between siblings never really goes away."

Ophelia had to wonder whether Morticia truly believed this. She could see the case being true for Gomez and Fester. From the stories she heard from the other family members they were close as could be but even then it wasn't enough to stop them from drifting apart. Ophelia and Morticia were never close, they were too different. Did Morticia believe that there was such a bond between them too?

* * *

In another area of the mansion Gomez was trying to enjoy the bachelor party but his mind kept on straying to the women entertaining guests elsewhere.

"Are you sure you're not bewitched son?" His father smirked offering his son a cigar.

"I can't stop thinking about her father." Gomez accepted the cigar from his father. "I would die for her, I would kill for her, either way would be bliss."

His father laughed with his son. "I understand completely my son." Placing a hand on his son shoulder and leading him away to somewhere more private. "As soon as I saw you mother step out of that cake at your uncle Imars' bachelor party, I knew she was the only one for me. It was a shame that your other uncle who should remain nameless didn't see it that way."

Gomez had heard this story countless times and each time neither mother nor father mentioned the name of the uncle who tried to steal mother away. It had gotten to the point where Gomez and Fester started to believe that this uncle didn't exist and it was just a device to keep them from being too competitive with each other. However this theory proved to be false when one Halloween the boys where playing Wake the Dead and found what was left of this unknown uncle buried by the swamp.

His father continued to speak, "I did not know at the time when I was killing my brother, your aunt Calpernia had buried Imar alive and gotten herself arrested for witchcraft. I was suddenly the sole heir of the Addams estate."

"I know father." Like his father Gomez was never meant to inherit the estate, there was still a chance Fester would come back but until that day all responsibility would fall to Gomez.

"I know you do son which is why I'm presenting you a gift." He smiled showing Gomez a large present on his desk in the study. "Something that no marriage should be without."

Gomez put his cigar into his mouth and then began to unwrap his present. "An old ball and chain!" he said excitedly.

"Passed down from generation to generation." His father explained.

Gomez turned to his father to offer him a hug. When father came closer to embrace his son, Gomez quickly grabbed his fathers' hand and flipped him onto the floor. Gomez looked down at his father in triumph and said "Thanks old man."

* * *

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Gomezs' parents as hosts of the event stood the side of the altar whilst Lurch played the funeral march. Cousin Itt would perform the ceremony as usual and Gomez would stand at the altar awaiting his bride.

Ophelia walked down the aisle scattering dead flowers on the floor as she glared daggers at Gomez. Of course Gomez didn't notice no one did. Ophelia was starting to believe that somehow she had become invisible. She then looked towards Gomezs' parents the ones who had orchestrated it all. Before this arranged marriage she was fond of her sister despite her strange ways but now thanks to them, all she could feel was hatred. One day Ophelia would make them pay but not today. She wanted her sister to enjoy this day so when the time came for her to take it all away from Morticia it would be more satisfying.

Morticia walked down the aisle dressed in a black dress, with a dark veil to hide her face much to Gomez dismay. Though he supposed it was a good thing he could not see her fully, for what he could see had him distracted enough already. He could barely follow what Itt was saying but he didn't miss his cue to say a few words, "Morticia before I met you I was a dreamer, a scoundrel and only dedicated to my own personal satisfaction. Now that I'm with you I'm still a bit of dreamer and a scoundrel. However everything I once dedicated to myself now belongs to you to do with as you wish. My heart and soul is yours forever and no one not even death can take it away."

"Mon armour." Morticia was overwhelmed be his words and wasn't aware she had spoken aloud in French till he began kissing her arm. Realising that the ceremony was being held up she reluctantly stopped Gomez from going further, "Gomez ceremony now, honeymoon later." Gomez suddenly remembering where he was reluctantly let Morticia go so that the ceremony could continue.

Esmeralda was relieved that her little girl was still in there somewhere. She wasn't sure she liked her youngest having all these feelings. It was nice to know that Morticia wasn't going to be subservient. It surprised Esmeralda how Morticia had managed to get someone like Gomez wrapped around her finger without the aid of magic but there were some things even the most powerful witch couldn't understand.

Now it was Morticia turn to speak, "Gomez, I'm not used to expressing emotion but when I met you I felt things I never felt before. I tried to run away from you because I was so frightened by these feelings but you pursued me like some crazed wild demon. Gomez I am your prisoner to torment for all eternity."

Seeing that Gomez was not going to keep his hands off Morticia, Itt had decided to end the ceremony early. When the time came for Gomez to reveal Morticia face and kiss the bride it lasted for over an hour or it seemed like it. After the kiss had ended they noticed that the congregation had already left for the reception. They danced all evening, not leaving each others side. They were so distracted in one another that they would have missed the boat to their honeymoon cruise had Gomezs' parents not reminded them. Fortunately Lurch was on hand to drive them to the boat only hitting a few pedestrians on the way much to the delight of the new couple.

Ophelia watched as the couple speeded away to their honeymoon destination. She didn't even take part in the bouquet toss. Ophelia had made her decision; she would have her revenge starting with the people who had made this happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Esmeralda burst into the Addams conservatory her daughter Ophelia was cutting heads of roses and placing stems into a vase. Normally Esmeralda would question her daughters' strange behaviour recently but she decided to leave it alone. Right now she was looking for her herbs to start dinner, "How many times?" she had found her herbs but she wasn't happy. "I told Lurch that these herbs grow in the dark!" pulling out her herbs in fury, "How are they supposed to grow in this wretched sunlight?"

"You mustn't be so hard on Lurch." Ophelia admonished. "His employers have just died and with Morticia and Gomez still on honeymoon he is not certain if his job is secure."

"Nonsense child." Esmeralda replied dismissively, "Lurch has been the family butler for centuries ever since Solomon Addams first bolted him together and brought him to life. Speaking of which who gets killed by an angry mob in this day and age?"

Ophelia smirked, her mother was obviously referring to the dearly departed Mother and Father Addams. It was her first attempt at casting a hex and it worked better than she had hoped. Of course at the time she couldn't tell if the hex was working so she went out to the Addams estate to investigate. She wasn't disappointed, on her way there she saw Mr and Mrs Addams fleeing on a horse drawn chariot having the time of their lives until the mob surrounded them and started tearing them to pieces.

Esmeralda still raving, "It's not like the good old days when one only had to mention the word witch and out would come the pitch forks."

"Yes mother." Ophelia stilling cutting the roses until she had stopped, "Now if you would excuse me mother I would like to practise my spells."

"Would you like some help dearest?" her mother queried. When Ophelia had returned home giddy from her successful curse, she had found out that she had also successfully burnt the house down. Her mother would have been furious but once Esmeralda had found out the fire was caused by a hex left unattended she couldn't have been more proud. Esmeralda had actually decided to help her daughter to perfect her skills not really knowing that her daughter had already used those skills to kill Morticia's in laws. She also didn't know that Ophelia had already had plans to use them against her youngest daughter.

"I'm never going to learn mother if you are always holding my hand through it." Ophelia insisted not wanting her mother to interfere with her plans for Morticia. "Besides shouldn't you be starting dinner soon?"

"When you're right you're right." Esmeralda sighed she knew she shouldn't be babying Ophelia but she was glad that her daughter had finally taken an interest in witchcraft. "Lurch may be a good butler but he's not much of a cook."

As her mother left for the kitchen to start dinner, Ophelia began to ponder her new relationship with her mother. Whilst she did enjoy learning from her mother, she knew it wouldn't last when Morticia returned. That's why it was so important for Ophelia to be rid of her sister. For the first time in her life her mother adored her and she wasn't willing to give it up.

Ophelia went to her private rooms where she had already had a particular spell picked out. Morticia and Gomez were on a cruise and this spell allowed you sink a boat of your choosing. All you needed was an object belonging to the person who is on the boat. Ophelia had chosen one Morticia's old hair ribbons and one of Gomezs' old cigars just in case Morticia's possession wasn't enough. Ophelia tied the used cigar with Morticia's old ribbon to a toy boat and began to chant the spell. She then placed the boat into a cauldron of boiling water and began to stir to simulate the waves. As she watched the toy boat sink into the depths of the cauldron and imagined her sisters' boat sinking beneath the waves. Ophelia let out a glorious cackle very much like her mothers. Maybe she was her mother's daughter after all.

* * *

Gomez hauled his wife onto a piece of floating debris. He couldn't believe the luck, sure the people were strange but that was part of the fun, being trapped on a boat with people you can't stand. To see the boat in flames sinking into the depths of the sea was mesmerizing, not as mesmerizing as his wife but close.

Gomez wasn't the only one mesmerized by the sights. Morticia watched her husband face glowing red in the firelight, with his moustache curled in a sinister smile and fire dancing in his eyes made him look like Satan himself. Morticia couldn't have wanted him more than she did now. "Gomez doe you see any survivors?"

"None, querida." He smirked using his new pet name for her, though they had many between them.

"We have no supplies. We could be out here for days, baking in the hot sun, birds circling waiting to feast upon us. What if no one rescue us?" She was teasing him they both knew it.

"Cara mia." Gomez growled with lust and was ready to take her right then and there. However fate had other plans when the rescue party had arrived. "Go away!" Gomez said reluctant to let go of this vixen. "We don't need your help!"

"Gomez" Morticia admonished. "These gentlemen are just trying to do their jobs and the sooner they can rescue us, they can move onto more pleasant tasks like fishing out the dead bodies."

"You're right Tish, I'm being selfish." Gomez conceded letting Morticia go.

"Don't worry my ecstasy." Morticia smiled at husband seductively, "I'll be sure to punish you for that later."

The promise of a future violent punishment from his wife later had lifted his spirits and he jumped onto the rescue boat without complaint. Most of the crew members seemed a little concerned letting such a strange couple onto their boat but they didn't have a choice. It was their job to rescue people from sunken ships, though from by the looks of things this couple didn't need rescuing. When they offered the couple a blanket to fend off hypothermia, Gomez refused stating that he only needed his wife to stay warm. The crew members' decided to keep out of the couples' way until suddenly, there was a howl of anger.

"Gomez what is it?" Morticia asked concerned for her husband.

"My cigars!" Gomez exclaimed showing her the remains of his cigars, "They're all damaged!"

"I could offer you one of my cigarettes." One of the crew members tried to appease Gomez but it only served to incense him further.

Gomez stood up and glared menacingly at the foolish crew member, "I've been smoking cigars since I was five years old!" He grabbed the packet of cigarettes and bellowed, "What makes you think I would want such inferior, useless…"

Morticia watched as her husband continued to rant and rave in many different languages at the poor unsuspecting crew member. She had never seen Gomez in such a state, like he was ready to kill. Morticia was so enthralled by Gomezs' anger she muttered in French, "C'est magnifique."

Gomez upon hearing his wife speaking French rushed to her side. "Oh Tish." He said kissing her hand and moving up her to arm, "That's French."

Morticia not wanting to stop her husbands' attentions answered, "Oui, mon sauvage."

They were both overwhelmed with lust they didn't even care they had an audience. Some of the crew members felt awkward for intruding on such a intimate scene, some were relieved that this man wasn't in his violent mood anymore but they all agreed on one thing. They needed to get this couple to shore and away from this boat as soon as possible, for the crews own safety and peace of mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Ophelia couldn't believe it when Gomez had phoned and requested Lurch to bring the couple back to the estate. They were supposed to be dead, though after seeing some of the weapons in the house, it looked as though it was going to be harder than she originally thought.

"Ophelia, Mama," Morticia greeted embracing her mother and sister, "Thank you for coming to greet us on our return."

"That's not why we are here daughter." Esmeralda stated pulling away from Morticia's embrace. Since when had Morticia been so affectionate "We've been staying here since your sister burned the house down practising her spells."

"But Ophelia has never taken an interest in witchcraft before." Morticia was surprised Ophelia still looked the same. She watched Ophelia fiddle with her blond hair, she only did that when she was nervous about something.

"I'm still not at the same level as you or mother yet." Ophelia said nervously. That fact was certainly true for if she was at that level, Gomez and Morticia would be at the bottom of the ocean by now.

"Nonsense dear." Esmeralda squeezed Ophelia's hand in reassurance, "I'm sure you will catch up in no time."

Morticia didn't know how to respond to her sister and mothers' newfound closeness but she was glad they had decided to stay at the mansion. Gomez had finished his inspection of the house but something was missing. "Where are my parents?" he asked.

"Oh that." Esmeralda had gotten so used to there just being Ophelia and Lurch in the house, she had completely forgotten about the true owners. "An angry mob killed them."

"An angry mob!" Gomez exclaimed, "In this day and age."Gomez couldn't believe he had missed it. He had never seen an angry mob before, it sounded exciting. Not that his honeymoon wasn't exciting, it wasn't every day cruise ships sunk. Health and safety ruined all the fun of travel.

Ophelia looked at them nervously hoping that they didn't suspect her role in Mother and Father Addams death. "We hoped you wouldn't mind letting us stay here seeing as we are family."

"Of course we wouldn't mind." Morticia stated and then turned to her husband, "Right Gomez?"

"No problem at all." Gomez said. He could never refuse his wife anything including this. "You can even attend the funeral."

"There's a slight problem with that." Esmeralda usually liked being the bearer of bad news but this occasion she was disappointed herself. "Some busy body neighbours complained about the smell and had the authorities insist that we bury them as soon as possible."

"So not only do I not get to see my parents' demise, I'm also not allowed to mourn them in a way that I see fit!" Gomez voice rose in fury. A funeral was an important family tradition, even more important than wedding or birth.

"Oh don't worry Gomez." Ophelia was playing the part of a concerned family member. "All traditions were carried out like they would have wanted."

"And I hexed those busy bodies." Esmeralda included, "They won't be bothering you again."

"Thank you ladies." Gomez said dejectedly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to see my parents final resting place." Morticia followed him outside; she couldn't imagine how her husband must be feeling. After all she still had her mother and her sister, Gomez had lost both of his parents and no one knew where Fester was. Maybe a séance would cheer him up. She was brought out of her thoughts by her husbands' voice. "Tish have you seen anything so hideous in your life!"

It certainly was hideous it was stone statue of Mother and Father Addams fleeing the angry mob. Underneath the statue was the Addams coat of arms and the family motto. Gomez was in awe, "It's so life like. It's like the person who designed this piece of art was actually there!"

"It's truly tres bien." Morticia was glad her husband wasn't too upset by his parents passing. Judging by the way he was kissing her arm, he didn't seem too sad at all.

Inside the house watching the couple was the person who had designed the statue and Ophelia Frump wasn't pleased at all. Not only had they survived but they didn't seem the least bit upset by Mother and Father Addams death. It shouldn't have come as surprise; Balthazars' funeral was more of a celebration than anything else. Ophelia would simply have to try harder and this time she will make them suffer.

* * *

It had been a week since the couple had returned from their honeymoon to find themselves master and mistress of the household. Morticia didn't know what to do with a house so large. Fortunately Lurch was a big help with the redecorating. There wasn't really much Morticia wanted changing but few touches here and there to make the home fit for their future. However it didn't come without some cost which Gomez was more than happy to indulge his wife.

Morticia went to look for Gomez in the study which he spent a lot of time recently. It was not because he wanted to but as the head of the household it was his duty to insure everything was in order. Noticing the room was empty, Morticia decided to lean over the desk to see what her husband had been working on when all of a sudden two arms encircled her waste. Morticia gasped in fright, and then she felt her husbands' lips kissing her shoulder. "You frightened me husband." Morticia purred.

"That was the general idea querida." Gomez breathed in her ear. She liked it when he had her in his arms from behind, it reminded her of the day they had met with him showing her the notes of the Mamushka on the fiddle.

"Where were you?" she asked. "I didn't see you when I entered the study."

"The family vault." Gomez placed a bag of gold on the desk. "Just dealing with the expenses of running an estate such as this."

Morticia looked at the large bag gold then turned to look at her husband. "That's a lot of gold." She moved her arms around her husband. "Are you sure we have enough to keep the house going?"

"Not to worry cara mia." Gomez smiled. "We have more than enough in the vault. Do you want to see?"

"No my love I trust you." She smiled seductively, "Just think if I did know and someone would try to torture the information from me."

Gomez groaned at the visual. She always did know how to tease him. "You wouldn't give away any of my secrets, no matter how much pain they would force you to endure."

"Care to test that theory?" She removed herself from his arms and towards one of the torture devices displayed in the room. Gomez was still very busy and was about to refuse until she uttered the magic words, "Mon sauvage." He knew he could never refuse her and the truth is he didn't want to.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been weeks since Gomez and Morticia returned from their honeymoon. Ophelia was no closer to figuring out how to ruin them. Technically there was no reason for her to, her mother tended to stay away from the amorous couple and was spending more time with Ophelia. However Ophelia had become obsessed, she still saw herself as second choice and Morticia had to pay the price.

The only question was how? Ophelia began to flip through the pages of her spell book. She couldn't hurt her physically, she realised that when she accidently walked in on one her sister and brother in laws' more violent encounters. It was an image that no amount memory erasing spells could be rid of. Ophelia supposed she could make Gomez forget he ever met Morticia but she knew that would never work. Not only would Morticia undo the spell but as soon as Gomez would see Morticia the whirlwind romance would start again and it was not something Ophelia was willing to endure twice.

Ophelia continued to flip through the pages of her spell book when she happened to notice a love potion. Morticia always said any amateur could use a love potion to ensnare a man but Ophelia was desperate. As much as she loathed being in the same room as Gomez, she would gladly tolerate his affections if would mean devastating her sister.

Ophelia gathered the ingredients and followed the instructions in the book, being careful not to make a mistake. Once she was happy with the finished product she made her way to the study where she knew Gomez would be. Ophelia knocked before entering hoping that her sister wasn't already in there doing God only knows what.

Gomez was disappointed to have Ophelia in his study rather than his wife. He still remembered how beautiful Morticia looked writhing in agony, begging to be released. He sometimes fantasised about it and his wife was more than willing to make it a reality. It wasn't really that one sided Morticia had dark fantasies of her own that he was more than happy to fulfill.

Ophelia could see that Gomez was getting distracted and decided to get down to business. "Gomez." Ophelia deciding to interrupt his train of thought. "You've been so busy lately that I decided to bring you a special drink."

"Is it poisoned?" Gomez smirked. He did leave her at the altar for her younger sister. It only seemed logical. He took the glass and sniffed at the contents, "It doesn't smell like cyanide, I would remember."

Ophelia knew it wouldn't be a good idea to deny that it was poison, though she did hope the drink would poison his marriage. Gomez would more likely drink if it were poison and gathering by his comment it sounded like he tried many different poisons before. She decided to give her brother in law a sinister smile which looked completely out of place given her innocent appearance. "It's a special blend just for you."

Gomez smiled and raised the glass, "Saluti!" He then drank the potion in one gulp. Gomez wiped his lips with the back of his hand and threw the glass into the fire. Held is throat as though he was choking and then proceeded to lean against the fire place to catch his breath. Ophelia wasn't sure if the potion had worked and cautiously approached Gomez.

Gomez turned and stared into is sister in laws' eyes. Ophelia didn't look anything like his wife he observed. They were different as night and day. One had hair as gold as the sun, the other dark as midnight, one had rosy skin whilst the other was pale as death but it was in the eyes Gomez could tell they were really sisters.

Ophelia was certain that it had worked, the way he was staring into eyes she knew he was hers until the illusion shattered and Gomez quickly left the room. She couldn't understand what was going on so she decided to follow him. Ophelia followed Gomez into the kitchen where Morticia and her mother were working on something.

Gomez quickly spun Morticia around and gave her a very savage and passionate kiss. Once he had released her Morticia was barely able to catch her breath before Gomez had lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style out of the room. "Gomez?" Morticia was confused by her husbands' behaviour but it didn't mean she didn't like it. "What are you doing?"

Gomez dark eyes were full of lust and his voice was primal, "I'm taking what is mine cara mia."

Esmeralda looked on the scene in disgust, she then slammed down the relic she using with Morticia in spell practice onto the table in fury. "Really!" She exclaimed in outrage, "Morticia cannot get through one simple spell without being distracted by that rotten husband of hers!"

However Morticia wasn't the only one distracted by Gomezs' behaviour. What had gone wrong? Ophelia rushed back to her room without even acknowledging her mothers' ravings. She looked at the spell again. Nothing was amiss, she had followed the instructions exactly why didn't it work? She then noticed something at the bottom of the page, "If the spell should fail please see index." Ophelia turned the page to the index and she froze in shock. There it was in black and white, the same sentence that Morticia had shown them when they younger, the very phrase that explained why their mothers' marriage had ended. "If two souls are bound for all eternity, no man nor witch not even death can tear them asunder." Ophelia's screams of fury could be heard throughout the manor but it didn't drown out Morticia and Gomez screams of passion.

* * *

The next day Ophelia sat dejectedly playing with her food. She had spent most of the night trying to look for some loophole, some way for her dreams of vengeance to be realised but it all came to nothing. That's the way it always was between them Morticia getting everything and Ophelia being left with nothing.

Morticia and Gomez hadn't come down for breakfast. Esmeralda had suspect they wouldn't turn up till well passed noon. She casually observed her eldest daughter playing with her food. "You know if I didn't know any a better I swear you and Morticia had switched places."

Ophelia dropped her fork and looked at her mother, "What?"

"With Morticia being disgustingly affectionate and you sullenly playing with your food." Her mother taking a sip from her cup and then she continued, "I could have sworn a spell was used to switch bodies."

"And what makes you think we haven't?" Ophelia asked curiously. She had never heard of such a spell.

"Your reflection for one thing." Esmeralda pointed to a mirror that was in the dining area. "The reflection shows your true form, it's quite a nuisance when you are trying to trick someone."

"Interesting." Ophelia mused. A plan was beginning to form. Gomez and Morticia may be soul mates but Ophelia had just discovered a way to use their own bond against them. They may spend eternity together in the afterlife but they would suffer before they reach there.

* * *

"Thank you for joining me for tea sister." Lurch had set out the tea set and began to serve but Ophelia had dismissed him. "We don't get to spend any time together anymore."

"Apologies sister." Morticia yawned, "Gomez is taking a lot of time at the moment."

"So I see." Ophelia putting on a friendly smile. "You know I told mother I was planning on leaving to continue my studies in Salem."

"What?" Morticia sat up startled. Her sister was leaving?

Ophelia smirked as she begins to serve the tea whilst discreetly adding a sleeping drug to Morticia's cup. "I think I've intruded long enough and besides there so much more to learn."

"I'll be sad to see you go but I won't begrudge you a chance to learn the dark arts." Morticia began to take as sip much to Ophelia delight.

Ophelia continued drinking her tea as she watched as her sister began to slump in her chair. "Sleep well dear sister." She smirked sinisterly, "For tonight I will show you exactly what I've learned."


	9. Chapter 9

Morticia woke up with a pounding headache. She moved her hand to rub her forehead to ease the pain when she noticed something rather odd. Her hands weren't ghostly pale colour they usually were nor did they have her usual sharp red painted finger nails. That wasn't the only difference she noticed instead of dark hair flowing down her shoulders there were blond golden curls. What was going on?

Morticia looked around for answers but quickly realised she was all alone in a dark cell with a severed hand. Morticia picked up the hand and inspected it, she assumed it was a very poor attempt to scare her but she wasn't easily scared. Suddenly there was a voice in the darkness that sounded remarkably like her own. "You like it?" A person who wore Morticia's face stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself. "It belonged to the fiddle player who was supposed to perform at Balthazars' funeral." The imposter grabbed onto the bars outside of Morticia's cell and glared. "You remember that day don't you sister? It was the night you stole everything from me."

Morticia looked down at her blond curls then looked at the imposter staring back at her. "Ophelia?"

"You were always the smart one, the talented one and the prettier one." Ophelia growled.

"I wasn't going to deny it." Morticia always knew she was mothers favourite but it wasn't her fault that Ophelia was odd.

"So you're going to play the cold ice queen are you?" Ophelia mocked. "You forget I know you too well sister."

"You think Gomez is going to be fooled by you?" Morticia sneered.

"Are you worried sis?" Ophelia smirked. "Just think about it, me in Gomezs' arms and him not having the slightest clue that you're down here alone."

Morticia slammed against the bars in fury, "You don't even think about going near Gomez." Then she realised she had allowed her sister to see her weakness, so she decided to step back and calm herself. Morticia folded her arms and smiled smugly at her sister. "It won't work anyway he'll see right through you."

"You keep telling yourself that Morticia but we both know that what's between you and Gomez isn't love." Ophelia was lying but just because Ophelia knew that Gomez was Morticia's soul mate, it didn't mean that Morticia did. "What you have Morticia is lust and I'm going to prove it." Ophelia made her way to the exit but she couldn't resist leaving last parting shot to her sister. "Have a nice night sister, I know I will."

After Ophelia had left Morticia collapsed in defeat. She had tried and not let her sisters' words affect her but could Ophelia be right?

* * *

"Tish there you are I've been looking all over for you." Gomez came to greet his lovely wife but something didn't seem right. She looked beautiful as always, long dark raven hair that contrast with her beautiful pale white skin but he didn't get that same rush of adrenaline whenever her saw her.

"I was saying farewell to my sister mon cher." Ophelia smirked at Gomezs' confused expression. Normally when Morticia uttered so much as a French syllable Gomez would be all over her like a rash but not this time. "Is something the matter?"

"I just came to tell you I won't be joining you for dinner." Gomez said. "I've got a lot of work I need to catch up on."

"Of course husband." Ophelia smiled "I completely understand."

This confused Gomez even more; usually Morticia would try to tease him into joining her but this time she didn't even resist. What confused Gomez even more that he was relieved that he didn't have to spend time with her. Gomez walked to his study in a daze he couldn't understand why he had felt so hollow after that encounter.

Lurch was putting books on the shelf in the study, when he noticed his master walk in. Gomez didn't even notice Lurch was in the room until he accidently bumped into him. "Sorry old man." He muttered absentmindedly and began to pace whilst smoking his cigar. Now Lurch was worried his master never apologised, it was not the family way. Lurch looked at his master inquiringly. Gomez noticed Lurchs' concern and answered, "It's my wife Lurch. I had just run into her today and instead of have this intense need to posses her like I usually do, I felt nothing." Lurch patted Gomezs' shoulder in reassurance. Gomez looked at his faithful butler and understood, "You're right old man it probably was just a fluke may be tonight I would feel different."

* * *

That night Morticia slept in the cold dark cell alone. Ophelia had played her psychological warfare very well. Morticia would have been impressed with her sisters' achievement if she wasn't so miserable. Morticia had tried not to think about what her sister could be doing with Gomez but every time she thought she had put it out her mind that severed hand would be there to remind her about the day she first met Gomez.

The hand that the fiddle player had lost so that Gomez would have to teach Morticia the notes of the Mamushka. Gomezs' arms around her as she played the notes and the coldness she had felt when he was called away to waltz with her sister. It was first time she had ever cried that night, seeing him dance with her sister. Now she only had to close her eyes and she would imagine her husband and sister in a passionate embrace.

Tears began to fall before she could stop them. Tonight would be the first night she had spent alone since her marriage and her husband would spend the night in the arms of another. There was nothing she could do but cry herself to sleep and pray to the spirits that Gomez had not betrayed her.

* * *

That night Gomez had convinced himself that the encounter he had with his wife was just a fluke. All he had to do remember some the more enjoyable encounters he had with his wife and all the feelings would come back like a tidal wave.

Being in his study helped, they shared many pleasurable encounters in there and it was not just physical. When Gomez would stay up working late, Morticia would sit on the sofa and read until he was finished. Occasionally she would fall asleep before he had finished for the day and he would carry her up to bed. She was very beautiful when she slept and when she would wake, it was like she had risen from the dead.

Gomez was confident his feelings hadn't changed until arrived to the bedroom to find Morticia waiting for him. Gomez went to kiss her hand but as soon as he touched her that hollow feeling had returned. Gomez tried to ignore it and took Morticia into his arms. He leaned in to kiss her but the hollowness wouldn't go away.

"Is there something wrong mon amour?" She asked.

Gomez looked into her eyes. "Nothing." He answered, "Nothing at all."

Gomez had left the bedroom and headed in the direction of the room he had not entered in since before he had married. When Fester had left Gomez felt an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and took to crashing trains in the playroom. It was the only thing that would cheer him up but after a while his parents had become worried. Other family members like Balthazar would come in try to fill the void his brother had left behind but with Morticia he never thought of Fester once. Were the spirits punishing him for being so happy? Maybe crashing few trains would give him the answer he craved.

* * *

Up in Morticia and Gomezs' bedroom Ophelia reveled in their misery. Right now her sister would have convinced herself that Gomez had betrayed her whilst Gomez had probably convinced himself that he didn't love Morticia anymore. Of course Ophelia knew Gomez wouldn't have the same intense passion for her as he did for her sister. It wasn't the body that attracted Gomez to Morticia in the first place, it was the soul. Deep inside of Gomezs' soul he knew it wasn't Morticia but the mind had convinced itself otherwise and that was what Ophelia was counting on. In Gomezs' mind because she looked like Morticia, acted like Morticia and smelled like Morticia she therefore had to be Morticia. Gomez was making himself miserable, all because Ophelia had tricked his mind into believing he didn't love his wife anymore. Ophelia's plan was a success, both Mortica and Gomez were lost in anguish, she had won.


	10. Chapter 10

Ophelia woke up from a blissful sleep; she couldn't remember a time she had slept so well. She looked to her side and noticed Gomez hadn't returned and she smiled. She supposed she had to get up and play the dutiful concerned wife. Ophelia got up and put on one of her sisters' black dresses. Whilst Ophelia did not mind how the dress looked on her figure, she didn't like how restrictive the dress was but it was small price to pay.

Ophelia walked out into the corridor only to meet a very concerned Lurch. He pointed to a door where sounds of trains could be heard from. Lurch looked to his mistress to help his master but Ophelia waved her hand dismissively. "You mustn't worry Lurch." She gave the butler a reassuring smile, "It's just a phase. It will pass."

As his mistress walked away Lurch wasn't convinced. His mistress obviously hadn't seen him in this state before, Lurch had. He remembered the house shaking to the foundations due to trains crashing. He remembered serving his master breakfast only to have it untouched by the time he was ready to serve lunch. He also remembered his late employers pacing about the rooms trying to figure out how to get Gomez out of this state. Morticia was their saviour and now she was refusing to help.

* * *

In the dungeons Morticia woke up suddenly from a loud noise coming from upstairs. She had hoped that yesterday had been a frightful dream but sadly she was mistaken. The noise that woke her up before came again shaking the foundations of the house. What was going on up their? It sounded like a train of some kind but there were no stations nearby.

Morticia was quickly brought out her thoughts when her sister walked in, still wearing her face. "Good morning sister." Ophelia smirked, "Did you have a nice night? I know I did….."

As Ophelia continued to gloat about her evening with Gomez, Morticia studied her sisters' actions. There was no way her sister had spent the night with Gomez. Morticia knew her husband, if he had done half the things Ophelia had claimed, she wouldn't have been able to walk. Morticia also noticed that it was still morning, most of her more passionate encounters with Gomez usually ended up with Morticia sleeping till midday.

However if Morticia had called Ophelia out on her lie, her sister would become even more desperate. Morticia had to play her part carefully not to arouse suspicion. Once her sister had left satisfied that Morticia was completely devastated, Morticia had checked the door to her cell. It seemed the lock had been enchanted to block spells so there was no use getting out that way. What she needed was a helping hand. Morticia inspected the severed hand in her cell, it wasn't fresh but it hadn't decomposed fully. Morticia decided to use a reanimation spell. She had done it before when she was little reanimating body parts. Unfortunately she had to give the parts back as they had upset her sister. As she chanted the spell the hand had changed into a healthier colour and the fingers began to twitch. That was the easy part; the tough part would be getting the thing to follow simple instructions.

* * *

Esmeralda was getting annoyed at her son in laws' behaviour. She could barely concentrate on her books with that racket going on and her daughter was no help. Esmeralda never had thought she would live for the days when the couple would be back to their disgustingly romantic selves.

As the walls shook again smashing one of her prized relics, Esmeralda had decided she had enough. She would force the couple to sit down and have a romantic meal together even if she had to get Lurch to physically drag them to it. Lurch had some reservations.

"Now Lurch," she said, "I know that you don't like the idea dragging you master out of his playroom but you will have to decide which is more terrifying? Interrupting your master whilst he is playing with his trains?" Esmeralda gave Lurch the most evil look imaginable and he had seen evil. "Or me having to sit through one more day of this!"

Lurch was about to answer her when he had noticed something in the corner of his eye. Esmeralda didn't like being ignored, "Why don't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Lurch pointed Esmeralda to where he was looking at and she noticed a hand scurrying across the floor carrying in its thumb a stick of dynamite.

They had followed the thing down to the dungeon where they heard a voice that sounded like Ophelia. "Thing how is Gomez?" Esmeralda peered inside to see her eldest daughter in cell. The hand who she assumed must be 'Thing' was making all kinds of gestures that her daughter seemed to understand. "Trains?" her daughter queried, "That's all he has been doing?" Thing gave her daughter a thumbs up to confirm that she had been correct. She seemed relieved, "Oh thank you Thing." Esmeralda watched as her daughter picked Thing up. "You don't know how much this means to me and thank you for bringing the stick of dynamite. That is most helpful."

It was at this moment Esmeralda made her presence known. "What are you doing her Ophelia?" She bellowed, "You're supposed to be in Salem!"

"Mama!" Morticia was startled. She didn't expect her mother or Lurch for that matter to follow Thing down here. How was she going to explain what had happened?

"Ophelia never calls me that." Esmeralda looked at her daughter suspiciously. Ophelia usually called her Mother; Morticia was the one who usually used the French term Mama. Then something clicked inside of Esmeralda, she reached into her pocket to retrieve her compact mirror. She looked into the mirror and saw Morticia where Ophelia should be standing. "Morticia?"

Morticia cried tears of relief her mother had found her. "Yes Mama it's me."

* * *

Gomez emerged out of the playroom looking a bit dishevelled. He had run out of cigars and went to look for some more in the study. He did not count on running into his wife. "Hello husband." She smiled seductively, "I have not seen you all day."

Gomez still feeling hollow in her presence answered curtly, "I've been busy."

"With your trains?" It was strange to Gomez, he half expected her to be disappointed in him for leaving her alone all day but instead it seemed like she was mocking him. He turned away from her to pour himself a drink from a decanter but something gave him pause. Ophelia seeing this wondered what was going on until she had noticed that the decanter was made of silver and he was looking directly at her reflection. She quickly grabbed the nearest ornament and knocked him out with it.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid?" Esmeralda was pacing outside the cell whilst Lurch ripped the cell door of its hinges. "Letting Ophelia getting the better of you like that and I thought I had trained you better than this."

Thing was shaking on Morticia's shoulder he didn't know what to make of this Esmeralda. "I know Mama." Morticia was very disappointed in herself, she had underestimated her sister. "I let Ophelia get into my head, I believed her when she said Gomez wouldn't know the difference."

"Of course he would know the difference Morticia!" Esmeralda said irritably, "You're his soul mate. I should know the signs after all, it did make a fool out of your father."

"Is that why you killed him because he was going to leave you for his soul mate?" Morticia asked not sure if she believed that such a thing existed.

"Of course not, the stubborn fool would never break his wedding vows." Esmeralda didn't want to have this conversation.

"Then why Mama?" Morticia pleaded, "I need to understand the nature of this bond or if it actually exists between me and Gomez."

"Your father was making himself ill." Esmeralda said dejectedly, "He was slowly killing himself without her, but he would never leave me or you girls, so I gave him and his lady friend a way out."

"So you decided to chop him up into pieces and have her burned at the stake?" Morticia smirked.

"Well I didn't want you to think I had gone completely soft dear." Her mother smiled. "The important thing you must know about this bond is that apart you are weak, if this day has shown us anything." Morticia had nodded in agreement. She had just spent the night whimpering in the cell whilst her husband spent the night crashing trains but her mother continued, "However together you are both unstoppable. No force living or dead can break you two apart and Ophelia just made a big mistake for trying."

"What do you mean Mama?" Despite what Ophelia had tried to do to Mortica, she was still concerned for her sister.

"You're bonded to Gomez by soul, the union is blessed by the spirits." Esmeralda said gravely, "By coming between you two she is defying the forces of nature. If Ophelia goes too far there could be terrible consequences for her."

"Then we must find her before its too late." Morticia walked determinedly out of the cell. Somehow she knew Gomez would be fine, knowing about their bond had strengthened her. However could she reach her sister before it was too late or was her sister too lost in her own madness to see reason?


	11. Chapter 11

Ophelia was pacing in the study trying to figure out what to do next. She had panicked when she saw Gomez looking at the decanter. She wasn't even sure he had seen her true reflection but she had knocked him out all the same. Ophelia was waiting for him to regain consciousness. However when he would awaken he would find himself tied to a chair. Maybe she could pass off her actions as one of Morticia's intimate games with her husband, they were no stranger to violence after all. Noticing Gomez awakening she put on her best seductive smile, "Glad to see you awake husband?"

However Gomez was not fooled and glared at her with such hatred. "You are not my wife!" He had seen Ophelia's reflection in the decanter. "What have you done with Morticia?" he shouted.

* * *

The real Morticia and her mother were trying to look for a way to reverse the spell before confronting her sister, when they heard Gomez angry voice from somewhere in the house. "You must go Morticia." Esmeralda urged her daughter, "With Ophelia's lie discovered she'll become more desperate."

Lurch offered to go with her but Morticia refused, "No Lurch this between my sister and me." Thing leapt onto Morticia's shoulder not wanting to be left with Esmeralda. Morticia accepted his gesture of support and quickly headed to the study where she believed her husbands' voice had come from.

* * *

"She's dead." Ophelia lied smoothly knowing that the news would devastate him. She was running out of ideas until she had noticed her mothers' axe resting by the fire place. It was one of the few possessions that had survived the fire when her family home had burned down and it held a lot of sentimental value to her mother.

"I don't believe you!" Gomez declared interrupting Ophelia's thoughts. His soul knew his wife was alive, just as he knew the woman standing before him wasn't Morticia. Gomez was very angry at himself for not realising it sooner and began struggling in his bonds. He needed to find his wife and beg for her forgiveness. Gomez stopped struggling when he noticed the imposter holding an axe.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not, you're going to die anyway." Ophelia approached him smiling malevolently. "You know it's kind of fitting really," she began to explain, "My mother butchered my father with this axe when he was about to leave her for his soul mate." Ophelia then raised the axe ready to strike Gomez, "And now I'm about to end you with it after you left me at the altar for yours."

Ophelia was about to bring the axe down to strike Gomez but was stopped when Morticia burst into the room and tackled Ophelia to the ground. Gomez didn't need to be told who had saved him, his heart already knew, "Tish!"

"Gomez you know it's me?" Morticia was relieved to have made it in time to save her husband but was surprised that her husband had recognised her in her sisters' body. Morticia still wasn't certain she believed in soul mates but the evidence seemed to be speaking for itself.

"I'd know you anywhere cara mia." Gomez gazed at his wife, sure she wasn't in her own body and she had spent the night the dungeon but she was still lovely in his eyes. Morticia had the chance to take in her husbands' appearance. She could tell he had suffered in her absence, his suit was uneven, his hair was a mess but the way he had looked at her made her feel warm again.

Ophelia growled at the exchange, this wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be winning. "Enough of this." She grabbed the axe and swung it at her sister only to have the blow blocked by Morticia using the closest thing she could bring to hand a fire poker. Morticia made a mental note to herself to have more weapons placed in the study, you never know when you would need to defend yourself and considering how often her husband liked to duel when he did business, it seemed like an obvious solution.

"Thing!" Morticia called out, "Be dear and untie Gomez will you? Me and my sister have a score to settle." Thing gave his mistress a thumbs up and began to make his way to Gomez to untie him whilst the sisters continued their duel outside. Morticia forced Ophelia to stumble into a side table in the corridor. Ophelia grew more frustrated at her limited movement because of the dress she was wearing and began to tear at the bottom of the dress to allow her to move more easier which had made Morticia furious. "I liked that dress." Morticia stated as she swung the fire poker at her sister, "That was my favourite one."

Ophelia, who had given up with the axe, grabbed a sword from the wall and fought back. "How can you tell?" Ophelia sneered, "All your dresses look the same!"

Morticia glared at her sister hatefully, "You needn't talk, Daisy!" She knew she was riling up her sister by using their fathers' nickname for her but was enjoying the fight with her sister. Gomez had told her countless stories on how he and his brother had fought which made Morticia really jealous. She only wished she and her sister had that kind of relationship and now here they were dueling with each other. Ophelia lost in madness and jealousy trying to take Morticia's head off with a sword, Morticia never thought they had ever been so close to each other as sisters.

* * *

Elsewhere in the house Thing had finally got most of the ropes off allowing Gomez to free himself. "Thanks for the help old man." Gomez rushed out of the room and into the corridor to look for his wife. He followed the trail of damaged furniture up to the roof of the house. He found the two women outside on the roof grappling with each other dangerously close to the edge. It was nice to see the sisters bonding; it kind of reminded him on how he and his brother Fester used to fight.

Ophelia had gotten the upper hand over Morticia and was slowly pushing her over the edge. "Now with you gone maybe I will be the favourite."

"You were already the favourite." Morticia said struggling for breath; the statement had made Ophelia pause. "You were mine." Mortcia confessed.

Before Ophelia could figure out what Morticia's words had meant, Gomez pulled Ophelia away from the edge, he liked a good fight to the death but not at the risk of his wife's' safety, he wasn't ready to lose her so soon. However as he pulled Ophelia away to safety the momentum had caused Morticia to fall off the roof and into the graveyard below. "Tish!" Gomez shoved Ophelia away from him and looked into the graveyard below. Ophelia's body landed onto a stone altar causing her neck and spine to break on impact. Morticia's soul was in that body before the fall, had Gomez lost her?

Gomez almost succumbed to his grief until he heard a familiar voice behind him that had set his heart ablaze. "She defied the forces of nature and paid the price."

Gomez turned around and looked the woman behind him, "Tish, is it really you this time?" He wanted her so desperately to be the real her this time, he didn't think he could go on living without her.

Morticia could see how devastated Gomez was and knew just how to set his mind at ease, "Oui, mon amour."

The rush adrenaline that flowed through Gomezs' veins when she had spoken those French words signaled to him that it was truly his wife, mind, body and soul. Not wanting to waste any more time he took his wife into his arms and kissed her passionately. Morticia slid her arms around Gomez and ran her long red finger nails through his dark hair. They held onto each other under the moonlight never wanting to let go of the other ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

The days leading up to Ophelia's funeral Morticia and Gomez spent alone together in their rooms. They had only been apart for a day at most but to them it had felt like a lifetime and they wanted to make up for the time they had lost. Any objections Esmeralda may have had having daughter spending so much time with Gomez was kept to herself. After witnessing her eldest suffer the consequence of interfering with the forces of nature, Esmeralda had no desire come between Gomez and Morticia. Not that Esmeralda would have minded suffering a great punishment from the spirits but someone had to keep the house in order. Lurch couldn't do it on his own and whilst Thing did have his uses, he was still a bit limited without the possession of other body parts.

Ophelia's memorial statue where she was laid to rest was designed by Morticia. It showed Ophelia sprawled over a small stone altar just how she looked the moment of her death. Ophelia may not have been an Addams by blood but she had earned her place amongst the psychopaths and brutes in the family graveyard on the Addams estate. Both Esmeralda and Morticia couldn't have been more proud, Esmeralda couldn't stop bragging to other family members about Ophelia's accomplishments. It was strange Morticia thought, Ophelia was like an artist in a way, never truly appreciated until her death.

Gomez joined Morticia at her sisters' graveside, "This seems familiar," he said putting his arms around her, "A boy, a girl and open grave."

"The night we first met." Mortica savoured the feeling of having her husbands' arms around her, "Who would of thought we would be here together as husband and wife. Just think what would have happen if my sister had succeeded."

"Never, cara mia." Gomez said vehemently and began to kiss down Morticia's arm.

"Why? Because we're soul mates." She said cynically looking into Gomez dark eyes.

"I confess Tish I know nothing about spells or potions but I know that I cannot be without you." Gomez then kissed her hand and then looked into Morticia's eyes. "I've known that since the first time I saw you at Cousin Balthazars' funeral."

Morticia did believe him but something was bothering her. "Gomez when you and I were separated..."

"Tish I told you nothing happened." Gomez insisted, "I was in the playroom crashing trains."

"Oh I know that." Morticia was certain her husband hadn't betrayed her but it was something else that was on her mind. "Lurch had told me that you hadn't been in that room since before our marriage. May I ask why?"

"My brother." Gomez looked embarrassed; he didn't like showing his wife weakness though he knew she would never judge him for it. "It was my fault he had left. I felt so guilty for driving him away that I punished myself by locking myself away from everyone."

"You shouldn't torture yourself Gomez that's my job." Morticia smiled at her husband and put her arms around him in comfort. She had seen many sides to Gomez, angry, excited and sometimes sadistic. She had loved them all but seeing a guilty or miserable look on his face did not please her as she thought it would. "I know what it feels like to drive a sibling to madness, to feel the loss that you feel and I promise that I'll do all I can to help you."

"Oh cara mia, just having you here with me is enough." Whilst Gomez didn't know if his brother would ever return, he could continue to live on, as long as he had Morticia by his side.

"Well it isn't going to be just you and me husband. There is Mama, Lurch and Thing. And I also believe there is going to be another addition to the household." Morticia placed a hand over her belly where unborn child grew within her.

Gomez noticing his wife's gesture, "Cara mia is it true?" he asked. Gomez never saw himself as a father before but the thought of having a child with Morticia made his spirits soar.

Morticia seeing the excitement on her husbands' face answered with a smile, "Oui, mon amour." Gomez unable to resist his wife after she had just confirmed the truth of her pregnancy kissed her with full enthusiasm. He could never believe he would feel so fortunate to have such wonderful woman be mother to his child.

* * *

Pugsley was a very large baby, carrying him to term was almost crippling for Morticia. Fortunately she didn't mind pain nor did she mind when the time had come for her to bring her son into the world. Gomez had remained by her side during the birth, he had seen his wife in agony before but not like this, she was truly enchanting.

When Pugsley finally arrived and placed into his mothers' arms, Gomez couldn't help but be reminded of his brother. His son was round and chubby very much like Fester had been in his youth and like his uncle had an affinity for explosions. However there was one moment where he was very much like his father. It had happened when baby Pugsley had reached for his fathers' cigars. "No darling." Morticia admonished, "Not until you're five."

Pugsley pouted at his mother but Gomez tried to appease his son. "Don't worry my boy." Gomez reached into his pocket to pull out some cigarettes from his pocket. "Use these until you're old enough to handle real cigars." Pugsley grabbed the cigarettes, threw them on the floor and started to wail.

"Oh he is most definitely your son." Morticia smiled at her son.

Gomez laughed as he lifted his son into his arms. "He is most definitely an Addams."

Morticia was pleased to see her husband so excited to have a son but she couldn't help that something was missing. Gomez who had finally gotten his son to settle noticed his wife looking a little distant, "Is there something wrong querida?"

"Oh nothing." Morticia said, "I'm happy that we have a son to carry on the family name but I kind of wished we would have a daughter to pass on my families traditions."

"Then you shall have one." Gomez smiled taking his wife's' hand and kissing it. "Eres divina."

"You expect me to go through hours of agonising pain once again?" Morticia raised an eyebrow at her husband and then smiled at him adoringly, "You are so thoughtful, always putting my needs first."

"Tish I would do anything for you, I'm your devoted slave." Gomez continued to kiss down Morticia's arm. "Cara mia."

"Mon amour." They kissed each other much to the protest of their son. Pugsley would have to learn to live with it because no man, nor witch, not even death could tear them apart.


End file.
